List of characters
trio]]The following is a list of recurring characters in the animated series Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Lead characters ]] [[Gwenevere|'Gwenevere']], Princess of Avalon (also known as Starla in the international version) is the show's titular main heroine. A daughter of Queen Anya and King Jared from the kingdom's royal family, she is the newest Jewel Rider and the current leader of the group. Gwen is beautiful, intelligent, graceful and poised, and always looking for an adventure and romance. As the series begins, Gwen lives in the Crystal Palace and is to become the Queen of Avalon when she comes of age. Taking up the sacred Sun Stone and bonding with the flying unicorn Sunstar, she now leads them on an heroic Jewel Quest to retrieve the save Avalon from the forces of evil and from unstable wild magic, and to fulfill her destiny as the next Queen. ]] [[Fallon|'Fallon']] is as a tough yet graceful warrior / scout member of the Jewel Riders. She is an athletic and skilled nature-lover. Often described as a tomboy more in the style of The Pack, she is a known no-nonsense scout expert with a soft heart, especially for her best friend and mount, unicorn Moondance. The two are bonded with the Moon Stone, an Enchanted Jewel with power of the Moon to create and dispel illusions. ]] [[Tamara|'Tamara']] is a Jewel Rider who uses the ruby red Heart Stone, the stone of healing that also allows her to talk to all animals. Practical and wise, Tamara is musician and songwriter who learns the music of nature and the animals. She is also head of the Crystal Palace's animal magic nursery and is responsible for raising baby animals. In the second season, Tamara becomes bonded with the unique unicorn Shadowsong. ]] [[Lady Kale|'Lady Kale']], Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season and one of the two vilainesses of the second season, voiced by Corinne Orr. Kale is an outlaw Princess of Avalon and a banished member of royal family. She is a twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her Gwen's aunt. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone and aided by Rufus and Twig and Grimm, Kale ruthlessly seeks to master all the magic of Avalon so she can be able to destroy Merlin and rule Avalon forever. This is the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards that the kingdom is under the threat of such an evil power. Other main characters Good * [[Archie|'Archie']] is a highly intelligent, talking magic animal that accompanies the Jewel Riders on their quest to save Avalon and rescue his master Merlin. Since Merlin's disappearance, Archie has stayed close to the girls, especially Tamara, becoming their confidant and friend. * [[Drake|'Drake']]' '''is the adventurous, brave and strong leader of the Pack, a band of large-wolf-riding knights who serve as protectors of the Great Forests as well as defenders of the Crystal Palace. He has a wolf is named Thunderbolt and a big crush on Princess Gwenevere. * [[Ian|'Ian']]' is a very handsome but mysterious young man who harbors a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere and her sworn protector. * [[Merlin|'''Merlin]] is an ancient, eternal wizard who for over a thousand years has dedicated himself to preserving the goodness of Avalon. Merlin, now banished into the wild magic by Kale, entrusts the Jewel Riders to overcome the dark powers and rescue him, but he himself is ready to do anything to save the kingdom. * [[Moondance|'Moondance']]' '''is a mighty unicorn closely bonded with her rider and inseparable best friend Fallon. She is very gentle and brings but these same qualities in Fallon, who often has a tough exterior. * [[Shadowsong|'Shadowsong']] is one of the magic animals of the Jewel Riders. He is a special friend of Tamara and her mount through most of the show's second season. * [[Sunstar|'Sunstar']]' is a winged white unicorn who becomes bonded with Gwenevere. She quickly becomes Gwen’s best friend, faithful companion, and confidant. Evil * [[Grimm|'''Grimm]]' ' is a big, mean dragon and a darling minion of Lady Kale. He is capable of breathing fire and Kale's vehicle of choice is a "Dragon Wagon" carried by him across the skies of Avalon. * [[Morgana|'Morgana']] is a mysterious and powerful former leader of the evil ancient wizards. Once defeated by Merlin, she has been gone for 1,000 years. In the second season, Morgana returns with a vengeance, teaming up with Kale against Merlin and the Jewel Riders. * [[Rufus and Twig|'Rufus and Twig']] are the other animal stooges of Lady Kale, a duo of wily dweasels bonded to her with the Dark Stone. With their ability for sniffing out magic, they work as magic detectors in addition to their spying on the Jewel Riders. Recurring characters * Humans: Queen Anya, King Jared, Lord Batton * Creatures: Arienda, Cleo, Guardian, Kit, Spike, Thunderbolt * Groups: Ancient wizards, Baby animals, Gliders, Jewel Riders, Outlaws, The Pack, Royal family, Travel Trees Episodic characters See also * List of episodes External links * The Jewel Riders Archive * Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Lists